


Schokoküsschen

by Mooskuchen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Biting, Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Licking, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooskuchen/pseuds/Mooskuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello steht auf Matt, Matt aber leider nicht auf Mello... Aber das lässt sich ändern. Alles was man braucht ist Kreativität, Ungeduld und Schokoladenguss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schokoküsschen

14\. Dezember 16.35 Uhr

 

Vor mir steht Matt mit seinen immer gleichen Klamotten, dem gestreiften Pulli und der Fliegerbrille und mit dem immer gleichem Gesichtsausdruck, ohne Emotionen, fast schon gelangweilt.

Matt, mein bester Freund und der einzige Mensch, dem ich auf diesem Planeten genug vertraue um ihm meinen wahren Namen zu verraten.

Matt, den ich seit Kindertagen kenne und dem ich schon seit Jahren auf die Nerven gehe.

Matt der mich kennt wie kein anderer.

Matt, dem ich nun schon seit Monaten, vielleicht sogar Jahren hinterher sabbere.

Wie es angefangen hat weiß ich gar nicht mehr. Nur, dass ich irgendwann begonnen habe, nachts von ihm zu träumen. Und dann konnte ich ihn auch tagsüber nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken streichen. Dieser Umstand reizt mich ununterbrochen! Mein Schokoladenkonsum ist in dieser Zeit auf sein 3-faches angestiegen und dabei war ich schon vorher ein Schokoholic.

Und nun steht Weihnachten vor der Tür. Alle Menschen hetzen von Laden zu Laden um Geschenke zu besorgen, die niemand haben will. Um Plätzchen zu backen, die niemand essen will und um kratzige Pullover zu tragen, die niemand sehen will.

Doch ein gutes hatte die Weihnachtszeit schon... Schokolade!!! Überall, in allen Formen und Variationen! Und so auch in der Küche meiner Wohnung, in der Matt gerade steht und die Plätzchen backt, die niemand essen will. Ok, die Plätzchen die niemand essen sollte, wenn er nicht ernsthafte Probleme mit mir bekommen möchte. Denn keine Ahnung warum, aber Matt kann backen. Und seine Nougattaler sind wie ein kurzer Blick auf die Sünden der Hölle im Glanz des Himmels...

Wenn es um Schokolade geht werde ich zum Philosophen.

Jedenfalls rührt dieser rothaarige, mega sexy Typ vor mir gerade Schokoladenguss an und ich kann den Blick nicht abwenden. In den letzten Tagen ist mein Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren, das Bedürfnis ihn zu küssen und das Bedürfnis meine Hand auf seinen Hintern zu legen, schon fast unkontrollierbar geworden. Deswegen starre ich ihn auch gerade an, als würde ich jetzt am liebsten ihn vernaschen anstatt den Guss. Was an sich auch nicht wirklich falsch ist.

Und genau jetzt dreht er sich um und schaut mich an. "Probier mal." Seine Stimme ist so ausdruckslos während er mich mit seinen Augen mustert. Ich frage mich manchmal ernsthaft wie jemand so strahlende Augen haben kann und gleichzeitig einen so kalten Blick drauf hat, dass er jedem toten Fisch Konkurrenz machen könnte. 

Eine Sekunde lang schießt mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf ob mein Lieblingsgamer wohl auch noch so desinteressiert klingen würde, wenn meine Zähne an seinem Ohrläppchen knabbern und ich ihm erzählen würde worüber ich die letzte Zeit fantasiert habe... ich sollte aufhören an so etwas zu denken.

"Du könntest ja Bitte sagen, dafür dass ich dir helfe." Immer noch gefühlslos blicken mich seine grünen Augen an. "Du hilfst mir nicht. Du stehst dumm rum. Und wenn ich sage du sollst den Guss probieren, tue ich dir damit eher einen Gefallen als du mir."

Das Matt etwas besonderes ist kann man daran erkennen, dass er noch lebt. Denn jeder andere, der so etwas zu mir gesagt hätte, läge jetzt mit einem Loch im Kopf auf dem Boden und ich würde mir Gedanken machen, wo man zu Weihnachten eine Leiche entsorgen kann.

Aber ich erschieße ihn nicht. Noch nicht. Ich habe immer noch Hoffnung dass wir heute Abend zusammen in die Kiste springen. Denn, zu meiner großen Freude hat mir Matt vor 3 Tagen gestanden, dass er bi ist. Und ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie, aber ich werde dieses Wissen ausnutzen. Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet dass er mir so etwas sagt. Zum einen dachte ich er wäre hetero und zum anderen sagt er mir wichtige Dinge einfach nicht. 

Er hatte mal eine Freundin. Dann haben sie Schluss gemacht. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden ging 10 Monate. 2 Jahre nach dieser Beziehung erzählte mir mein bester Freund von diesem Mädchen. Und als ich dann ausrastete und ihn gefragt habe wieso er mir solche Sachen verschweigt, antwortete er mit einem 'Ich dachte du wüsstest das.'  
Also so viel zum Thema Kommunikation.

Jedenfalls stehe ich, nachdem ich noch kurz über sein freches Kommentar rumgezickt habe, neben ihm und stecke den Löffel, den er mir unter die Nase hält, in den Mund. Und um die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen, lecke ich diesen dann genüsslich ab. Dabei umspiele ich ihn mit der Zunge, mache leise Schmatzgeräusche und blicke herausfordernd in Matts Augen.

Ja ich versuche sexy auszusehen. Nein es funktioniert nicht.

Verdammt nochmal, dieser Computerfreak spielt nicht nur den Eisklotz, er ist einer. Ich verwette meinen linken Schuh darauf, dass die Titanic wegen ihm gesunken ist. Und ich verwette den rechten darauf, dass es ihn nicht mal interessiert hätte, wenn er tatsächlich ein 52 Tonnen Passagierschiff auf den Grund des Meeres befördert hätte.

Warum muss sich mein Herz, oder mein Schwanz oder wer sonst noch verantwortlich sein könnte, auch ausgerechnet ihn aussuchen? Ich bin verdammt heiß, viele Männer da draußen wären glücklich wenn sie nur ein noch so winziges Lächeln von mir bekommen würden! Warum kann mein rothaariger Idiot nicht erkennen was er für ein Glück hat? Und ja, er ist MEIN rothaariger Idiot!

Und er kann mir nicht erzählen, dass er nicht mitbekommen hat, dass ich ihn will. Spätestens seit den letzten drei Tagen, in denen ich in seiner Nähe praktisch nur damit beschäftigt war mit meinem anbetungswürdiges Hinterteil zu wackeln, sollte er es geschnallt haben. Der macht doch nur einen auf unnahbar um mich zu ärgern, aber das kann er vergessen. Wenn er spielen will kann er das haben, nur sollte er nicht unbedingt erwarten dass ich fair spiele. 

Langsam trete ich auf das Objekt meiner Begierde zu und stelle mich halb hinter ihn. "Das war zu wenig Guss um über die Qualität zu urteilen, ich brauche noch eine Kostprobe." erkläre ich und lasse dabei wie durch Zufall meine Hand über seinen Hintern gleiten. Ich gebe zu, dieser "Zufall" ist nicht sonderlich gut getarnt, aber ich bin auch kein verdammtes Chamäleon sondern ein ungeduldiges, schokosüchtiges Nervenbündel. Sein Pech.

Dadurch, dass ich Matt ganz genau beobachte fällt mir auf, dass er tiefer einatmet. Woraus ich schließe dass zumindest nicht alles was ich tue spurlos an ihm vorbei geht.

Na super, wie tief bin ich gesunken dass ich jetzt schon seine Atmung als Hoffnungsschimmer betrachte.  
Wobei, ganz fehlgeschlagen scheint meine Taktik nicht zu sein, denn als er nun den Schokoguss nimmt um ihn erneut umzurühren, anscheinend um mir weder antworten zu müssen noch mich mit mehr Zucker zu versorgen, kleckert er auf seine Hand, hebt diese dann an den Mund und schleckt den Schokoladenklecks ab. 

Allerdings nicht komplett, sodass sich noch etwas Schokolade in seinen Mundwinkeln befindet und ich diese nur zu gerne wegküssen würde.  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das mit Absicht macht. Die Mischung Matt und Schokolade ist einfach extrem verführerisch.

Er will wohl wirklich spielen, und hat ebenfalls keine Hemmungen davor den ein oder anderen regelwidrigen Trick anzuwenden. Das passt eigentlich gar nicht so zu ihm, schließlich cheatet er bei seinen Videospielen nie. Natürlich hackt er sich überall rein, nur um zu sehen ob er es kann, aber schummeln hat er eigentlich nicht nötig. Na gut, wie mir scheint ist er doch nicht so unschuldig wie er nach außen hin wirkt.

Als er jetzt lächelt und sich betont langsam und genussvoll mit der Zunge über die Lippen leckt bin ich mir sicher, dass der Mistkerl es darauf anlegt von mir gegen die Küchenanrichte gedrückt und in Grund und Boden geküsst zu werden. Ganz super. Ich hechel ihm wie bekloppt eine Ewigkeit hinterher und er muss sich nur mal ein bisschen sexy verhalten, damit ich ihm sofort alles gebe was er will. Wenn unser Ziel nicht das selbe wäre, würde ich ihn das nicht durchgehen lassen... 

Nun ja, ich werde es ihm auch so nicht durchgehen lassen, ich habe schließlich auch meinen Stolz! Wenn er mich heiß macht muss er damit leben dass ich das selbe mit ihm mache. Nur dass ich ihm nicht geben werde was er will. Nicht sofort zumindest, erst nachdem er mich auf Knien angebettelt hat!

Oh ja der Gedanke gefällt mir, Matt auf Knien vor mir... nackt... mit Schokolade... da läuft gerade ein verdammt geiler Film in meinem Kopfkino.

Ich sollte wirklich damit aufhören in meinen Gedanken zu erzählen wie absolut genial ich bin und was ich tun werde, sondern langsam mal anfangen das Ganze auch umzusetzen.

Seine Augen fordern mich heraus und ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen. Provokant beiße ich mir auf die Lippe und lehne mich an ihn. Mein Gesicht kommt seinem verdammt nah und als sich unsere Nasen fast berühren und ich keine Anstalten mache zu stoppen will er zurückweichen.  
Sein erster Fehler, bei mir sollte man keine Schwäche zeigen, denn ich werde sie gnadenlos ausnutzen. Deswegen lasse ich auch nicht zu dass er vor mir flieht. Erst A sagen und dann nicht B sagen wollen, du solltest mich besser kennen Matt. Schnell greife ich mit der einen Hand in seinen Nacken, und mit der anderen Hand schnappe ich mir die Schüssel, die Matt noch immer in der Hand hält.  
In dieser Position bleibe ich eine kleine Ewigkeit und weiß, dass es ihn verrückt macht. Dann reiße ich mich los und bringe zwischen mich und Matt einen Meter Abstand. 

Anschließend tauche ich mit dem Finger in den Guss und schlecke ihn ab.  
Matt sieht ziemlich verwirrt aus, was mir ein breites Grinsen entlockt. Zu meinem großen Bedauern fängt er sich jedoch relativ schnell wieder und versucht den Guss wieder in seinen Besitz zu bringen. "Mello, ich warne dich. Gib wieder her."  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht!" Als ob ich ihm die Schüssel je freiwillig wieder geben würde. 

Was macht man also wenn man seine Schokolade verteidigen will? Genau, man hält sich die Schüssel über den Kopf damit niemand dran kommt. Doof nur dass Matt größer ist als ich...

Und dann kommt eins aufs andere. Er greift nach der Schüssel, ich zerre sie weg, er stolpert und ich lasse den Schokoladenguss über seinen Kopf laufen...

"Na ganz toll Mello! Jetzt kann ich von vorn anfangen." Genervt dreht er sich um. Aber verdammt, die Schokolade einfach abzuwaschen wäre Verschwendung! Und ich wollte ja sowieso noch ein bisschen mit ihm spielen...

Langsam gehe ich auf meinen besten Freund zu und lege meine Hände auf seine Hüften. Als er sich umdrehen will, vermutlich um mich weg zu schieben, drücke ich meine Lippen auf seinen Nacken. Ich merke wie er sich verspannt. Als ich jetzt auch noch meine Zunge über ihn gleiten lasse um die Schokolade wegzuschlecken, erstarrt er vollkommen zu Stein. Ich glaube er hält sogar die Luft an.

Ein fieses Grinsen huscht über mein Gesicht als ich ihm in den Nacken hauche und er tatsächlich eine Gänsehaut bekommt. Aber zu meinem Bedauern kann er dieses ja nicht sehen. Er muss ja unbedingt um Fassung ringend vor sich an die Wand starren.

"Mello, meinst du nicht das geht ein bisschen schnell? Ich meine..." versucht er nach einigen ein- und ausatmen mich von meinem Vorhaben abzubringen, aber das kann er vergessen. "Ganz im Gegenteil Schokoschatzi, es geht noch viel zu langsam."

Und dann bin ich nicht mehr zu bremsen. Meine Zunge leckt erst sie gesamte Schokoladensoße von seinem Nacken und wandert dann nach vorn zu seinem Hals. Und wenn ich schon mal dabei bin, sauge ich auch gleich noch so lange an einer Stelle bis dort das Zeichen erscheint, dass ihn ganz offiziell als meinen Schokoweihnachtsmann markiert. Das funktioniert praktisch wie bei kleinen Geschwistern, wer es zuerst anleckt, dem gehört es auch.  
Matt, immer noch stocksteif dastehend, versucht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihm das alles hier gar nicht so egal ist. Und würde ich nicht genau wissen, wie Matts Atmung klingt wenn er aufgeregt ist, hätte ich keine Ahnung. Gut, dass ich schon öfter dabei war wenn er ein neues Spiel zum ersten Mal spielt und dabei in etwa so glücklich aussieht wie ich vor einem Korb voller Schokolade... ich glaube ich habe noch nicht oft genug erwähnt dass ich dieses Zeug vergöttere oder?  
Jedenfalls lasse ich nun meine Zunge in meinen Mund zurück gleiten und beginne stattdessen mich Halsaufwärts zu küssen. Gerade als ich bei seinen Lippen ankomme um einen sanften Kuss darauf zu hauchen... okay wem mache ich hier etwas vor, als ob ich die Zeit und Geduld hätte irgendetwas langsam und vorsichtig zu machen... Als ich also gerade meine Lippen auf seine pressen will werde ich nach hinten gestoßen, taumle einige Sekunden und versuche krampfhaft nicht umzufallen, lande dann aber doch hart auf dem Küchenboden. Bei dem Versuch mich festzuhalten zerre ich gleich noch eine Tüte Mehl mit herunter, die zu meinem Leidwesen offen war, und dekoriere mich passend zu den Schneeflocken, die inzwischen draußen vom Himmel fallen in einem pudrigen weiß...  
Irritiert starre ich Matt an und versuche herauszufinden was passiert ist. Diesem dämlichen Rotschopf hat doch gefallen was ich getan habe?!? Warum zur Hölle stößt der mich weg? Und macht sich dann nicht mal die Mühe mir wieder aufzuhelfen! Nicht das ich Hilfe bräuchte (ich würde sie nach dieser Aktion von ihm auch garantiert nicht mehr annehmen) aber es wäre nett wenn er sie wenigstens anbieten würde!  
"Ich ähm... das ist keine gute Idee Mello... ich glaub ich sollte ähm... gehen." stammelt er mir einen vor und noch ehe ich etwas erwidern kann, wie beispielsweise, dass er ein Arschloch ist und nicht mal ein bisschen Spaß versteht, ist er aus der Küche geflohen und ich höre die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen.  
Ganz toll gemacht Mello, du hast gerade deinen besten Freund vertrieben und dir die Chance auf (definitiv!) genialen Sex verbaut... Und die Schokosoße ist jetzt auch weg. Das können ja tolle Weihnachten werden.

 

18\. Dezember 13.09 Uhr  
Matt ist weg. Verschwunden, vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er ist nicht zu Hause und meldet sich nicht bei mir. Der Idiot denkt wahrscheinlich ich komme wieder bei ihm angekrochen und entschuldige mich, aber das kann er vergessen!

20\. Dezember 17.39 Uhr  
Matt hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Wenn der sich aus Frust die Birne weggesoffen hat und dann gegen den nächsten Baum gefahren ist hol ich ihn von den Toten zurück und befördere ihn eigenhändig zurück ins Jenseits. Der Arsch soll mich anrufen! Oder zumindest eine SMS schreiben!

21\. Dezember 11.00 Uhr  
Ich habe keinen Plan wo Matt ist. Aber mir ist es egal! Ich mache mir garantiert keine Sorgen um diesen Trottel! Wenn der zurück ist kann er was erleben!

23\. Dezember 20.30 Uhr  
Ich bin nicht schuld an dieser ganzen Sache! Matt hat überreagiert, das ist alles. Ich bringe ihn sowas von um wenn ich ihn sehe!

24\. Dezember 22.13 Uhr  
Es ist Heilig Abend und Matt ist nicht aufgetaucht. Seit dem Schokoladenvorfall hat er sich nicht mehr blicken lassen, hat nicht mal auf meine Nachrichten geantwortet... Naja ich gebe zu, ich habe ihm keine einzige SMS geschrieben, aber das hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben! Immerhin war nicht ich derjenige, der erst zu unfähig war mit Schokosoße umzugehen und dann seinen besten Freund umgeschubst hat...  
Ok das mit der Soße war ich, aber er ist trotzdem derjenige, der alles verbockt hat!  
In dieser Zeit habe ich schon etwa 200 überlegt das Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn einfach in den nächsten Mülleimer zu stopfen, aber ich hab es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Dazu war es einfach zu teuer! Zurückgeben kann ich das Xbox-Game später immer noch, aber erst wenn ich sicher sein kann, dass Matt wirklich nicht mehr auftaucht. Wobei, es ist nach 22 Uhr, kein Mensch mit gesundem Menschenverstand kommt um diese Zeit noch vorbei um Geschenke auszutauschen und den dämlichen Kartoffelsalat mit Würstchen zu essen, den ich vorhin total liebevoll vorbereitet habe und der inzwischen verlassen auf dem Tisch herumstehen.  
Ich kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass Matt unsere Freundschaft wirklich beenden will. Wegen so einer Kleinigkeit! Wir haben schon schlimmeres zusammen durchgestanden. Er hat mich damals nicht verurteil als ich festgestellt habe, dass ich auf Kerle stehe! Er hat mich nicht ausgelacht als ich ihm nach seinem ersten Mal stundenlang darüber ausgefragt habe, wie es war und er hat mich nicht eine Sekunde lang komisch angesehen als er mich in dem pinken Kleid und den schwarzen Highheels gesehen hat die ich... das ist eine andere Geschichte.  
Aber auch wenn Matt oft keinen Plan davon hat wie man sich verhalten sollte, einfach weil es ihm total egal ist, wird er wohl kaum so spät abends noch auftauchen um...  
Es klingelt... und das ist definitiv nicht der Postbote...  
Langsam gehe ich zum Fenster und sehe Matt draußen vor der Tür stehen. Sollte ich jetzt glücklich sein, nur weil er doch noch gekommen ist und offensichtlich noch am Leben ist (noch, wohlbemerkt), oder wütend weil er sich solange Zeit gelassen hat? Ich wähle Variante zwei! Der Mistkerl muss sich schon mächtig gewaltig ins Zeug legen wenn er will, dass ich ihm verzeihe! Ich weiße die Tür auf und hole tief Luft damit ich ihm ins Gesicht schreien kann wie bescheuert er ist, da sehe ich ein großes, in Goldfolie eingepacktes Geschenk.  
"Fröhliche Weihnachten Mello." Matt drückt mir das Ding in die Hand und schiebt sich an mir vorbei in die Wohnung.  
"Matt du elender Dreckskerl, wieso tauchst du so spät vor meiner Haustür auf nachdem du dich ewig nicht gemeldet hast?!? Ich dachte zwischenzeitlich du wärst tot!" blaffe ich ihn an während ich das Geschenk auf die Anrichte in der Küche stelle. Denn genau dort ist Matt hingelaufen, hat das Essen gesehen und es ohne ein Wort in die Mikrowelle gestellt um es sich aufzuwärmen.  
"Warum sollte ich tot sein?" fragt er mit derselben monotonen Stimme, die er immer hat und die ich vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen vermisst habe.  
"Weil du es immer schaffst die dümmsten Sachen zu machen? Wieso zur Hölle hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Wieso bist du überhaupt abgehauen? Du hättest mir einfach sagen können, dass ich aufhören soll."  
"Ich hatte meine Gründe." das ist alles was ich als Antwort erhalte und während ich vor Wut rot anlaufe zeigt das Bing der Mikrowelle, dass das Essen wieder warm ist und Matt schnappt sich Messer und Gabel und macht es sich mit seinem Teller am Esstisch gemütlich.  
Ich könnte mich jetzt stundenlang darüber aufregen, dass Matt mich gemieden hat, dass er es nicht für nötig befindet mir seine Gründe zu erläutern und dass er sich nicht einmal entschuldigt, aber das ist nun mal Matt. Das ist der Grund warum wir als beste Freunde so gut funktionieren, ich lasse meine Gefühle, meistens Wut, freien Lauf und er erträgt das Ganze und ist die Ruhe in Person.  
Ohne also noch etwas zu sagen gehe ich zu dem mickrigen Tannenbaum, der in meinem Wohnzimmer steht und hole das kleine Geschenk darunter hervor. Ich hatte kein weihnachtliches Geschenkpapier, deswegen ist es in blaues Happy-Birthday-Papier eingepackt, und da ich zwar ausgezeichnet mit Waffen, dafür aber nur begrenzt mit Bastelzeug umgehen kann, sieht es eher aus als hätte man damit den Fußboden gewischt, aber ich hab es zumindest versucht. Angeblich soll der gute Wille ja zählen. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, wo der Sinn dahinter steckt. Man reißt dieses dumme Papier doch eh nach 30 Sekunden kaputt! Und für die halbe Minute hübsch aussehen waren es die zwei Stunden Klebestreifen aus den Haaren fummeln echt nicht wert.  
Langsam trotte ich zurück in die Küche, mein rothaariger bester Freund hat inzwischen aufgegessen und räumt das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Als er mich bemerkt dreht er sich um und sieht mich fragend an. Mit einem Schulterzucken überreiche ich ihm sein Geschenk und murmle ein: "Frohe Weihnachten du Idiot."  
Matt reißt mir das zerstört aussehende Geschenk beinahe aus der Hand und reißt in Lichtgeschwindigkeit das Papier ab. Als er sieht was ich ihm besorgt habe schenkt er mir eines dieser seltenen Grinsen, die Grund dafür sind, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe.  
"Danke Mello."  
"Kein Ding, nichts besonderes." winke ich ab, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht stimmt. Dieses kack Spiel kam erst diesen Monat raus und war praktisch sofort ausverkauft. Ich musste drei Leute bedrohen bis ich es bekommen habe (der eine war so wahnsinnig und hat es trotzdem nicht weggegeben, er verbringt die Feiertage jetzt im Krankenhaus). Eigentlich würde ich total damit angeben was für ein toller Freund ich doch bin mir solche Mühe zu machen, aber Weihnachten soll ja irgendwas mit Bescheidenheit zu tun haben und was soll ich sagen, ich werde hin und wieder ein bisschen sentimental. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke passiert das öfter wenn ich in Matts Nähe bin... ich sollte mal wieder jemandem die Hölle heiß machen, so geht das nicht weiter, ich muss meine Männlichkeit zurück kriegen!  
Als ich verlegen zur Seite blicke sehe ich das Geschenk von Matt, welches übrigens so perfekt eingepackt ist, dass ich mich erstens schlecht fühle weil ich zu unfähig dazu bin mit Geschenkband umzugehen und zweitens Matt das nie und nimmer selbst eingepackt hat.  
Als ich es öffne fällt mir die Kinnlade herunter. Das ist der verdammte Schokoladenhimmel! Das sind mindestens zwanzig verschiedene Arten Schokolade! Vollmilch, Zartbitter, mit Nüssen, mit Krokant, mit Vanille, mit Chilli... an dem Logo auf den Packungen erkenne ich, dass sie aus dem süßen kleinen Geschäft drei Straßen weiter sind. Die beste Schokolade im ganzen Land (nein, dieser Laden ist ganz bestimmt nicht der Grund warum ich überhaupt hier her gezogen bin).  
Ich wühle mich durch die Massen an Schokolade, genug um mich für mindestens... vier Tage zufrieden zu stellen! Als ich alle Sorten auf drei Stapel sortiert habe: Lecker, noch Leckerer und zu lecker um jemals etwas anderes zu essen, entdecke ich eine Karte auf dem Boden der Schachtel.  
Als ich sie aufmache fällt ein kleines Päckchen auf den Boden, welches ich beim Aufheben als Kondom identifiziere. Mit gerunzelter Stirn lese ich mir die Karte durch, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, da Matt eine Sauklaue hat.  
'Hey Mello, tut mir leid das ich so abweisend war. Ich weiß, dass du mich willst. Ich will dich auch. Wir könnten Weihnachtssex haben wenn du Lust dazu hast. Liebe Grüße Matt'  
Kurz, knapp, präzise und vollkommen unromantisch. Kein Zweifel, hat Matt geschrieben. Als ich auf das Kondom in meiner Hand schaue sehe ich, dass es mit Schokoladengeschmack ist... Ich glaube zwar weniger, dass sich Latex sonderlich gut mit Schokolade versteht aber ich werde das jetzt nicht weiter anzweifeln.  
"Matt das ist bescheuert. Du hast mir nach meinem ersten Versuch ziemlich klar gezeigt, was du davon hältst. Ich brauche garantiert nicht dein Mitleid, kapiert?!? Ich bin mega heiß und jeder kann sich glücklich schätzen wenn ich ihn mehr als zwei Sekunden meiner Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Wenn du zu blind bist um das einzusehen ist das nicht mein Problem! Du hattest deine Chance, solange du mich nicht wirklich willst kannst du..."  
Mein Redeschwall wird von Matts warmen Lippen unterbrochen. Er drückt mich nach hinten an die Wand und pinnt meine Hände links und rechts von mir mit seinen fest.  
Jedes Mal wenn ich dazu ansetze etwas zu sagen, was nur funktioniert wenn er kurz von meinem Mund ablässt, unterbricht er mich irgendwie anders. Entweder indem er sein Knie zwischen meine Beine schiebt und mich damit effektiv für einige Sekunden ablenkt oder indem er eine seiner Hände in mein Haar krallt und meinen Kopf so zurück zieht, dass er an meinem Hals knabbern kann.  
Schließlich schaffe ich es doch noch ihn zu fragen, wie der plötzliche Sinneswandel zustande kommt.  
"Naja ich... war darauf nicht vorbereitet. Du hast die Führung an dich gerissen und das... ähm..." kriegt er gerade so heraus und wird tatsächlich ein bisschen rot. Fucking hell das ist hot! und süß! aber vor allem hot!  
"Ok wenn du unbedingt derjenige sein willst der verführt, nur zu." zwinkere ich zu ihm hoch und beiße mir provokant auf die Unterlippe. Wenn das das einzige Problem von diesem Trottel war, dann hätten wir schon seit Jahren genialen Sex haben können!  
Er attackiert mich erneut mit Küssen, lässt seine Zunge auffordernd über meine gleiten. Und als ich meine Lippen ein Stück weit öffne um seine Zunge in meinen Mund zu lassen beginnen seine Hände an meinem gesamten Körper entlang zu wandern. Wir beide atmen schwerer, befreien uns gegenseitig von unseren Klamotten und verlagern unsere Tätigkeiten ins Schlafzimmer.

 

Das ist übrigens der Punkt an dem ich aufhöre alles genau zu beschreiben. Geht eigentlich niemanden etwas an, was ich hinter verschlossenen Türen so anstelle. Aber so viel kann ich sagen, ich hatte sehr, sehr, sehr fröhliche Weihnachten.


End file.
